


Rain

by TheNinth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien Artefacts are annoying at the best of times. They're even worse when it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Owen Harper had been standing in the pouring rain for at least half an hour. This was, in his estimation, 29 minutes too long for the task at hand.

He glared down at the black and tan dog that sat at his feet. The dog was wearing a collar and leash fashioned out of one of Ianto's ties and a length of rubber rope usually reserved for strapping things to the top of the SUV.

The dog glared back. Owen could only think to describe the expression as disdainful. He wasn't sure exactly _how_ a dog could manage that, but there was something about the straight line of the mouth and the fold of the ears that was clearly telegraphing contempt.

"Look," he said to the terrier, "I don't like this any more than you do. In fact, I think I like it a lot _less_ than you do. So do us both a favor and just get on with it."

The dog snubbed him.

Owen seriously considered kicking him across the plass, but knew that Tosh was probably watching them. He'd never hear the end of it from her or from Gwen if he kicked the fucking Welsh bastard into the bay.

And then it occurred to him -- the cameras.

"Right, come on." Owen jerked the dog to its feet and hustled around the side of the building, into the doorway of a vacant shop. "If I'd thought of this half an hour ago I wouldn't be drenched to the bone," he growled at the dog.

The dog huddled in the corner and looked up at Owen with huge, dark eyes. Water dripped from its beard. "Pathetic," Owen muttered. "Well? Are you going to piss or not?"

The dog stared at Owen. Owen stared at the dog. Finally, Owen rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned his back to the dog.

Hidden from view, the dog cocked his leg and peed against the doorframe. When he was done, he trotted past Owen and pulled in the direction of the Tourist Information Centre. He splashed through a large puddle, forcing Owen to follow. The louder Owen complained, the harder the dog's tail wagged.

The moment they came through the door to the Hub, Tosh swooped in and collected the dog.

"Come on, Ianto," she said. "I think I've worked out how to reverse that device. Have you back to yourself in no time."

"Bastard is pee shy," Owen grumped as Gwen offered him a shot of brandy and a large towel. Gwen tried very hard not to laugh.

  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/dataangel/2411061957/)  
Disdainful Dog Views You With Contempt


End file.
